The Ghost of Satelicon
by Lanthanon
Summary: A fanfic dedicated to Paula Cis, the pilot of the G-Falcon. Recently edited some parts, but other than that, it's still the same.
1. The Gundam

After War Gundam X does not belong to me. It belongs to someone who gave the original idea (and a better storyteller than I know), Bandai & Sunrise. I gain no money from doing this.  
  
*****  
  
"Did you got the coordinates?" the Commander asked to me as I entered the numbers he gave to me a while ago. The computer began to input the codes, giving me an idea where to start.  
  
"Yes." I said, giving the screen a quick glance. A military facility, were there was supposedly a training session being held there. Lancerow, one of the finest soldiers who fought the last war will also be there. That doesn't means good news, actually. As I watch, I notice that the skies lit up again. There seems to be a battle.   
  
"The SRA's pretty noisy over there for some reason. And I don't think it's because of the refugees from Earth." I told my superior. He looked pensive. "You better check it out. It may be someone who needs our help."  
  
"Ryokai." I said, powering up my G-Falcon. My closest thing to be called a war buddy and a friend.  
  
"Paula. Don't get caught."   
  
I winked at him, my smile broadening with the prospect of doing something very exciting. "I won't." I promised.   
  
As he signed off, I took a deep breath, and then concentrated on the mission ahead of me. It does look like someone was in trouble, and I'd rather intend to do something about it rather than being a silent viewer.  
  
*****  
  
I think I came just in time.  
  
The pilot who's in the....Gundam....was indeed in trouble. As I approached the Mobile Suits that tried to overcome it. The Gundam fought back with everything it got, but seemed to lose its strength. The SRA approached for a kill.  
  
"Oh no you don't." I muttered. I willed the G-Falcon to battle. I quickly dispose the nearest MS as I attempted something that I only read in the manual. The G-Falcon is supposedly a freighter that combines with the Federation Gundams. I don't know if this trick will work, and I never tried this before, but that is the only plan I could think of, for the Gundam's pilot was obviously unconscious and in no condition with helping me out of this predicament.

If the pilot did help, that would be a little too embarassing…   
  
Regardless, I won't let the SRA have their grubby hands get a hold on it. Not while I'm still alive. And if I can't… the captain has already given me leave to use any drastic action at my disposal… even if it means destroying the Mobile Suit entirely.  
  
Fortunately, the plan didn't lead to that scenario. The G-Falcon seemed to have a life of it's own. With accuracy that was expected as a machine, it unites with the Gundam. Safely secured and harnessed, I shot another pair of MS that unfortunately got in my way.  
  
"Not in those suits, you slowpokes!" I called out cheerfully as the G-Falcon and my prize sped away, leaving the SRA behind.  
  
******  
  
There was quite a lot of excitement in the base. It was apparent that the Gundam I brought along with is actually a new model, based from the blueprints of the infamous GX-9900. What I was surprised the most was its pilot. It was a young boy, who was as old as I am.  
  
He was badly injured, I could tell by the shape of cockpit he rode in. This guy took a lot from escaping the SRA, and I wonder what his story is.  
  
As the doctors veered him to the infirmary, I muttered. "You better not die on me, after the trouble I've went to get you."  
  
He managed to survive, and I admit he's pretty tough. Although he was out from danger, the doctors advise us to give him plenty of rest. I volunteered to keep a watch over him, as we were undermanned as it already is.  Bu in actuality, I was actually glad to see him, as there aren't many  people in my age.  
  
One day, as I was about to give him some water, the boy moaned. "Tfa....Tifa....". It was obvious he will gain his strength in the future, but I was getting intrigued by the minute.   
  
I sat on the chair, looking at him. Knowing that I will find a way to get his story.


	2. The Boy

He woke up a few days later, and for a moment pretty confused (I then found out later from him was that the last thing he remembered before he passed out was that he was in his ruined cockpit with his blood floating about, but it's rather irrelevant right now)...  
  
"Tifa!!" he called out happily as he grabbed me, mistaking me for this person, his head resting on my....  
  
"Hey, leggo, you pervert!" I shouted, indignant, as I shove him roughly from my chest. The boy was just as surprised as I am and then doubled over in pain. "Hey, you shouldn't be moved around like that." I advice him, concerned.  
  
"Well you're the one who pushed me!" He began to shout angrily, then broke off, looking around his surroundings curiously. He realized then that he was among perfect strangers. And I have to put him somewhat at ease.  
  
"Oh, you've made a point...ahahahah...." I apologized. Then the boy asked me about his mobile suit. He was going to rescue someone.  
  
"You can't go anywhere in that condition," I reminded him.  
  
"How long have I been here?"  
  
"Five days. Why?"  
  
"I'm already late as it is." He struggled to get up. Then I decided to show him another reason why he shouldn't go anywhere.  
  
******  
  
"See?" I pointed out as the boy looked at his ruined Gundam. "Even if you can pilot, the mecha is still undergoing repairs." An idea came to me. "But we'll try to get it fixed as soon as possible if you join us."  
  
"Alright." The boy said, smiling. Knowing he has nothing else to lose either… even as we speak, word of the Double X had most likely reached the Colonies' ears. Satelicon is the only haven he had out there.  
  
I held out my hand, he took it with his own and gave a shake. "Welcome to Satelicon." I said.  
  
"My name is Garrod Ran."  
  
"Paula Cis. Nice to meet you."  
  
*****  
  
"So, who's Tifa?" I asked a few days later. This was after I gave my report to my superior and I saw him on his bed, reading the manual about the G-Falcon.  
  
Garrod looked at me in surprise.  
  
"You were calling out her name in your sleep.... 'Tifa! Tifa!'" I said. "She a girlfriend of yours?" The boy blushed, so I knew what the whole deal was all about.  
"Well, not exactly....she's someone who's very special to me."  
  
"Ah." There was no need for explanation. I looked at the book he was reading on. "So, do you understand the basics of combination?"  
  
Garrod nodded. "The G-Falcon is really something." He said.  
  
"It's probably the reason why the commander asked me to be your partner." I said. Seeing Garrod's expression I added "Yup, when we're wanted for battle, they'll send both of us out there."  
  
"I understand." He looked as I sat on my chair, stretching my legs a bit.   
  
His question startled me. "Paula, why are you involved with this? You were also young when the war ended."  
  
I smiled, a bit sad. "Well you see. I got involved with it somehow. My parents were survivors from the SRA attack when they tried to take the Colonies by force. We were all in that space ship when the fight ended, and no one tried to rescue us. By the time Satelicon did come, my parents died. Somehow, I managed to survive."  
  
"Oh." For a moment Garrod looked like he was sorry he asked, "You lost your parents in the war, just like me. 'Sad times. The memories are also sad.'" I looked up at him in surprise. "Tifa said that to me a long time ago." He explained, a look of nostalgia and longing on his face. Whoever is this Tifa person obviously had a very strong hold on him.  
  
"She did, huh?" I smiled.  
  
"Yeah. And you know what's really amazing? She's just as old as we are."  
  
I chuckled for a minutem, digesting those words of wisdom and then eventually stood up. "C'mon. There's something I want to show you....I'm sure you will be pleased."


	3. A Council

I knew he wouldn't be disappointed....  
  
"Yokatta!" Garrod shouted in glee as he left my side and floated to the newly repaired Double X. He began hugging at its faceplate and exclaimed; "Now we can rescue Tifa!"  
  
As my friend and his Gundam began to celebrate their sort-of reunion, my thoughts drifted back on why the engineers prioritize DX's repairs above the other units in the first place…  
  
****  
A couple of days ago after Garrod regained consciousness; I was summoned by the Commander to give my full report about our guest and his Gundam. After I answered a couple of their questions, I found myself sitting in the middle of a council of war.  
  
"You must be insane!" Captain Kitsaragi shouted as the Commander laid the plans before his aides. "Are you telling me we should ask that boy to shoot down the Colony Laser using that Gundam?!"  
  
"Yes. That's exactly what I had in mind." Commander said grimly. "We really have no choice in the matter. Zaider's assassination failed, as expected. And Intelligence informed us that the SRA is planning to make an all-out siege at Satelicon. Given that our forces are badly decimated in the last battle, I don't think we're up to this."  
  
"There's the asteroid field. Even if the SRA are coming in with their most advanced MS models, I don't think it's enough to wipe us off." One of his aides pointed out.  
  
"That's what worries me." The Commander said quietly. "We had a very reliable natural barrier. I don't see Zaider as the type of person who'd waste his men into this battle without a good reason. Unfortunately, our Intelligence had been silent for these few days. We are expecting the worse."  
  
"And given by the information we obtained." A young man, Peter, I remembered, one of the chosen tacticians of Satelicon. "They will reach here for a couple of days."  
  
"So that is why we have to push through this plan. Operation Daria must NOT be carried out."  
  
"But can we trust this kid?" Kitsaragi muttered.  
  
"Of course!" I shouted, forgetting my place, for once. "I vouch for him!"  
  
"That Gundam is one of the most powerful weapons used during the war. That and it's weapon. Some of the younger people had only heard tales of it's notorious reputation. It's time we use it according to its original purpose." Peter pointed out, before Kitsaragi bit my head off for my impertinence. I guess this is the advantage of being the youngest and only girl in this little rebellion; everyone treats me differently. Either as a long lost relative or someone who really shouldn't get involve in this. Oftentimes I was infuriated about it, because I never wanted any special treatment. But there are other times I appreciate a lot for their concern. Ever since my parents died, Satelicon became an extended family for me.  
  
"I'm sure the Double X's Satellite Cannon will be more than enough to destroy the Laser." He concluded.  
  
"I've looked the plan myself." Captain Samuels told the stoic Kitsaragi gently. "I see nothing wrong with it. The SRA's attack will be our advantage. We will divert their attention while we let the Gundam carry its mission for us."  
  
"Then I ask for the pilot to be supervised." Kitsaragi began when the Commander raised his hand and interrupted him. "I've already did. He's under Lieutenant Cis' care." Before his aides, and even Peter, objects...seeing where this is heading, he added. "The G-Falcon is the fastest mode of transportation for the Gundam. The sooner they destroy the target, the better. Since the SRA literally spent millions worth of resources for the Laser's reconstruction, they wouldn't be wise enough to send their best men here."  
  
"I would call that underestimating the enemy." Kitsaragi muttered, but we could see him conceding.  
  
"No. I would say that time is at the essence." The Commander corrected him. "Have them repair the Gundam as fast as they could. We will have to pray that our informant's last message is accurate." He studied his hands for a bit before he said. "That concludes today's meeting. We should get ready."  
  
As we all head outside the door, I overheard Peter said. "But sir, Paula is still a child. She shouldn't handle such an important mission."  
  
"She's not a child, Peter. She's a member of the Satelicon."  
  
****  
  
The Commander seemed to have a soft spot for girls, he told me in jest a few years ago while I was still undergoing training to become a fighter pilot when their last one was killed during a sortie. He said I reminded him of his own grandchild whom he lost during the war. For me, he became the father I never had.   
  
But recently he'd become silent and brooding. It was apparent that things are not going favorably for Satelicon. The SRA is still a strong military group, despite our best attempts to destroy them. Any large offense from the enemy could still be the end of us.  
  
That is why the Laser Cannon must be destroyed. If the SRA's attention is diverted then Satelicon may have a chance.  
  
I try not to think if things have gone for the worst. Following Garrod, I tapped at his shoulder and said lightly. "So, we got our part of the bargain."  
  
He nodded vigorously, "Of course! I'll help in anyway I can."   
  
I grinned. "OK then. If you could...." My line of thought and sentence was cut off when the base shook violently against an impact. Garrod lost his footing and landed on me. But I was too distracted to notice that.   
  
"Chih! They're too early!" I cursed.  
  
Sirens and klaxons are blaring overhead. Our worst fears became a reality. We are under attack.  
  
"Alright, let's go!" Garrod began when I grabbed his wrist, abruptly stopping him.  
  
"And where the heck do you think you're going?!" I asked him.  
  
"To the Gundam, of course." Garrod was surprised I even asked such an obvious question.  
  
"Without wearing a normal suit? Are you crazy? C'mon. I'll show you where you can get one." I tugged at him again, and Garrod reluctantly followed me. I know that we are needed at the front. But Garrod's survival is vital here. Besides, Captains Samuels and Kitsaragi are already prepared for the assault. Both in command of their respective battleships. They will provide defense in the best of their abilities.   
  
I try to fight against my dread and uncertainty as the two of us hurried along the corridor.   
  
It was now or never.  
  



	4. An End

I really could not understand how it happened, but as Garrod and I launched into space with our respective suits, I knew somehow that we are doomed from the start. We watch helplessly as the SRA's new MS models battered our defenses little by little. Quickly I told Garrod to split up to support the captains in the battle. As Garrod heads to Kitsaragi's ship, I went to Samuels. But I was too late.  
  
Samuels' ship disappeared in light, shrapnel and debris as the explosion dissipated. I could not believe how the SRA manage to pull this off so easily. My lasers could not even penetrate the MS's beam coats, and I was forced to use my homing missiles that were being deflected by the enemy's armor.  
  
"$#!+! I couldn't even put a dent on it!" I shouted on the radio that was patched to Garrod's own, so I could monitor him even in battle. It was good to see that he somehow improved his fight from the last time, as the Gundam wasn't pinned down by the SRA.  
  
Yet.  
  
"Paula! Aim for their midsection!" Garrod called back. I didn't know how he found that out, but he was right as I shot down the two persistent MS. Soon enough, I relayed the message to base. And Satelicon MS were now aiming for the SRA's weak spot. It would seem that we might be able to pull it off after all.  
  
"Commander!" Kitsaragi called out in alarm as we notice that the MS are retreating, and their battleships are coming closer. We knew that they could never maneuver through the asteroids, but that behavior is peculiar.  
  
"G-Falcon! Assist the Gundam!" the Commander ordered me. I knew what the problem was as Garrod seemed to be having a problem with a single MS unit. I could hear through the radio that Garrod seem to be talking to the enemy pilot, but what they were talking out, I can never make it out. Nevertheless, I fired a couple of my missiles, which the enemy managed to avoid skillfully.  
  
"Garrod!" I cried out as the G-Falcon made a pass. "Are you alright?"  
  
He gave an affirmative as he willed his Gundam to another direction, ready to fight again. That relief was short lived, though, as I saw a bright light coming from the northern part of Satelicon.  
  
It was Kitsaragi's battleship, a last ditch attempt to protect Satelicon from a barrage of nuclear missiles by using itself as a moving shield. It didn'teven stand a second against the assault. Then the missiles penetrated the smaller asteroids that protected the base for so many years, finally releasing its destructive salvo upon Satelicon itself.  
  
For a moment, I would have attacked the SRA. Even if it means leading myself headfirst to my death, even if the G-Falcon can never destroy the battleships on its own… a meaningless effort…  
  
"Paula." Through the explosion and lights, I could still see the Commander clearly. "I want you to get the Gundam out of here." He ordered.  
  
"But---!" I protested. Surely I could help them somehow. Evacuation, perhaps, or---  
  
"It's too late," the Commander said, as if he just read my thoughts. "You must save yourself, Paula, and see to it that the SRA never used that laser. This is your last order."  
  
I wanted to cry, to protest. To rebel. But all these years living with them as a war survivor taught me one thing: that nothing is much more important than keeping oneself alive. A corpse will never make a difference in a fight. Being distracted like this in the middle of the battlefield is one of the easiest ways of getting someone, myself and pssibly Garrod, killed.  
  
"Ryokai," I whispered through clenched teeth, trying not to break down in front of the commander who placed so much trust on me. Knowing that I will finish it…no matter how bleak…  
  
The Commander gave a tired smile. "Don't get caught..." was what all he said before the screen became static.  
  
"I won't..." I promised. I knew from thereon that Satelicon is no more. I willed the G-Falcon to steer way from the blast. I went to where the Gundam is and...  
  
"Garrod!" I called out, "What are you doing?!" I could see that the Gundam was floating helplessly in space, and if he doesn't do something soon, he'll get caught up in the explosion.  
  
"I don't know! The controls won't work!" Garrod's voice called back, his voice frantic.  
  
"Alright! Let me handle this!" I cried out as I pushed the controls. The G-Falcon combines with the DX, and in plane mode, flew away just in the nick of time. The attack was at the peak of its explosion and had we stayed longer, we would have been obliterated.  
  
Just like those brave soldiers, my family, of Satelicon.  
  
I look at the explosion as it began to dissipate, and finally my adrenaline and my will to live drained, I surrender to my grief. I shed silent tears, I could not cry or sob because I don't want my friend to get worried. But I  could dimly hear his voice, trying to thank me.

  
"Paula?" Garrod tried to contact me, he must have been worried about my silence and I decided I had to answer.  
  
"Look at it closely, Garrod." I whispered, my eyes and mind on the place that was once Satelicon with a note of bitterness and regret in my voice. "This is what the SRA can really do...."  
  
"Paula." His tone was sympathetic. Knowing what I just meant.  
  
"Anyway, this sucks." My voice broke and my tears flow once again, floating in my space helmet. "For the second time, I lost my homeland."  
  
Garrod allowed me to mourn by keeping his words to himself, for which I am grateful. The DX floated in the vastness of space, a silent witness of the human war.  
  



	5. A Resolution

After the fight, we figured that the first thing to do is to find ourselves a haven from our enemies. Even though fear of being discovered is a factor why we decided to lay low for a couple of days, Garrod figured that the SRA had thought that they had completely wiped out Satelicon, and that they will no longer do deploy any search and destroy units. Besides, the Double X seemed to have suffered some damage in its thrusters during the battle, and Garrod need to do some repairs on it. We were hidden in a wreckage of a Colony, one of the silent monuments of the last war, but miraculously still have enough energy to provide light and oxygen for us. As Garrod began his work, I salvage some food that was still in my G-Falcon. The rations will provide both of us for a couple of days, enough for us to formulate a plan. If we had one…  
  
As soon as Garrod had partially fixed DX's thrusters, he sat beside me and took his share of the food I offered him. I couldn't eat mine, though, as I am still, well, brooding. To be honest, it has never been part of my system. But that is all I could do in that moment.   
  
"So." Garrod began as soon as he finished eating. "Where do we start?"  
  
"Huh?" I asked, still distracted.  
  
"Are you going to avenge Satelicon?" Garrod asked matter-of-factly. Sometimes it surprised me how similar we both are, a part of me wanted to carry on the Commander's last order as well. But I felt so confused. For the first time, I find myself facing the future in uncertainty, alone and abandoned. In fact, the guilt of not bening able to be with my family, twice, at the end of everything was more than I would want to bear. I was beginning to wonder if it was even worth the effort. "I..I don't know." I whispered. Tears began falling from my eyes. Which surprised me really, since I thought I've already cried myself out, but still they came, I was beginning to feel like a dam. "Even if I could, there's nothing for me to go back to."  
  
"There's the Earth." Garrod said gently. "You can always go there with Tifa and me."  
  
I smiled despite myself. The guy was trying to cheer me up, but he couldn't really understand how it feels to lose something important.  
  
"You're probably thinking." Garrod began, looking at the Gundam's silhouette from the hull. "That I really have no right to say that. But it's just that..." he sighed. "I remember when Tifa was taken away from me. How I was helpless I felt to save her as she was forced to go to space. I thought I lost her forever. That I'll never see her again." The boy began to chuckle. "She was everything to me. I thought I was about to go mad. But everyone… everyone from the Freeden told me I have to go after her, that I shouldn't give up hope. Tifa told me that in the future, we may never see each other again. I wanted to prove it wrong.  I won't let that happen. I wanted to change that future."  
  
"Tifa is very special to you, huh?" I asked him, seeing how unusually somber he was. His face was so sad, I began to think that this person was willing to go to space...alone and unaided, simply to do something that was probably next to impossible.  
  
"She is." Garrod admitted grimly. "I was a moron back then. I could have told her how I feel about her. At least, this time, even if I die, she knows this. But..." he looked at me seriously. "I wanted to help you too. Whatever it takes, the Gundam and I will help you against the SRA."  
  
I looked at my half-eaten food. Thinking what Garrod just said. A fight against the future, despite how bleak and hopeless that future is. Garrod knew that anytime both of us may die in space, but this doesn't stop his goal to see the girl he loved. For a minute I wonder what kind of person this Tifa girl is and how she made such a tremendous impact to this boy. I find myself looking at the Gundam, and as Peter's words echoed in my head how the Satellite Cannon can aid us against the Colony Laser, an idea began to form in my head. I decided to give it a shot.   
  
This maybe my only way to honor Satelicon's memory, and avenge for the loss.  
  
"Hey, Garrod." I began, still staring at the Gundam. "What does the Earth look like? You just picked up my curiousity…"  
  
*****   
  
Garrod and I began a plan to destroy the Colony Laser. As I began showing him some background on the weapon and how it was used during the war, he whistled in disbelief and said. "The Colonies created such destructive weapons."  
  
"Ah, but the Federation's Gundam X was created to destroy Colonies." I reminded him. "Frankly, I think both sides were terrible during the war."  
  
"Point taken." My friend nodded. "You still wanted to do this?"  
  
"Yeah. This will be the chance for us to rescue Tifa. The news of Zaider taking Tifa with him for the Laser's completion is actually a good break for both of us. "You just concentrate on firing that huge ugly thing, I'll get Tifa for you." I stretched out my hand. "Good luck."  
  
He nodded as he took my hand and gave a firm shake. "You too." He said. "Let's return to Earth. The three of us."  
  
I nodded as I climbed on the G-Falcon and began inputting the demand message to Zaider in my computer. "You want a code name for this?" I asked him.  
  
"How about 'Blazing Mobile Suit Pilot'?" Garrod said, grinning. I felt a sweatdrop forming on my head. He looked at me suspiciously, obviously noticed my unflattering expression. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Oh. Nothing, nothing!" I said hastily as I typed in the name despite myself.  
  
"What about yours?" Garrod asked, leaning over my shoulder and reading the letter as well. I have already decided my code name a while ago.  
  
"The Ghost of Satelicon." I replied. Garrod nodded, understanding. As he vaulted, floating by the zero gravity towards DX's cockpit, I strapped myself on the seat and concentrated on the operation.  
  
"That's right." I murmured. "The three of us, let's all go to Earth." As the G-Falcon and the Double X headed to the field of stars, it was still engraved in my mind.  
  



	6. Homecoming

****  
  
The Colony Laser facing its humongous lens towards the hapless Earth was more like a soldier aiming his shotgun to a defenseless child in my mind's eye. The fascist tactics the SRA are now resorting to fills me with disgust at them. I am acutely aware of the danger and the enormity of the task I made before me. But now that we are executing our operation, we might as well see this through. It HAD been partly my idea. Garrod thought of the rest.  
  
A couple of Croudia tried to stand in my way, obviously reacting to me not returning any friendly signals to their warnings. "Garrod, I'm SO glad I'd face these guys instead of you," I said in a not-so-sarcastic tone as I blasted them to shreds with G-Falcon's heat seeking missiles_. This is for the lives you've taken in this pointless, stupid war. _My mind told me as I willed my freighter plane towards the solar mirrors where the Laser's draw its power.  
  
By now Garrod and the DX were on the other side of the Earth (so to speak), where he can utilize his Satellite Cannon's power from the moon clearly. Already taking aim....  
  
"NOW!" I shouted as I managed to dodge a couple and more shots from the mobile suit guards and headed for a safer direction before the Gundam Double X opened fire.  
  
****  
  
I have often heard stories of the GX's awesome power during the end of the war. And for once, I have realized that it was not exaggerated. Garrod wasn't aiming for the Laser itself but the laser path obliterated completely the mirrors. I knew that the SRA wouldn't be using their prized weapon anytime soon.   
  
"Alright," I said as I sent the demands to Zaider through computer. "You better give in before Garrod shoots again." The mobile suits didn't chase me anymore, so I got a good view on the action.  
  
"Too late," I murmured disapprovingly at Zaider's reluctance as Garrod fired his second warning shot. It was close enough to burn the first metal layer of the Colony Laser. I found myself admiring the guy even more. "Even if he's from a far place, he can still control his aim. Damn, he's being more refined than I thought."  
  
Apparently the enemy thought so too. My grin widened as I received the message that Zaider accepted our bargain, convinced that we were not bluffing. I began to send to them the rendezvous.  
  
****  
  
It felt like forever for me, even though in actuality it lasted for a few minutes. A space shuttle headed towards the G-Falcon, further from the Laser and the armada clustered there. Although I haven't been idle, I was aiming my gun at the door, where three people in space suits were waiting for me. The shortest one was apparently the one I were looking for, as the two at her side escorted her from the door. She began to float towards me.  
  
"No funny business, or Garrod'll be mad." I threatened as I reached a hand to help the girl into the G-Falcon's cockpit. As the shuttle began to move away, I turned my attention to my guest. "You must be Tifa Adil." I said in a conversational tone.  
  
The girl nodded, her huge violet eyes looking at me, but a smile of relief were evident in her features. She had obviously didn't like her short stay in the Colony very much. "And you?"  
  
"Paula. I'm a friend of Garrod's." Tifa seemed to react at the mention of his name. "I'm taking you back to him."  
  
"Thank you." Was her quiet reply as the G-Falcon speed away from the Laser completely. She must have noticed that I kept looking at her direction because she asked "What is it?"  
  
"Well," I said, looking at the controls. "I was wondering what kind of girl you were that made Garrod so serious." I switched the radio on as Tifa looked on in obvious embarrassment at my remark. "Hey, Garrod. Your love is here and safe," I teased.  
  
"Good. The operation is a success." Garrod's voice said seriously as if he ignored my tone. "Let's finish this." A minute later, Tifa and I watched the huge light from the Satellite Cannon completely destroyed the Colony Laser. Never to be used by the SRA ever again.  
  
"I'm sorry for being a rotten liar." I heard Garrod say.  
  
I watched the destruction of the abomination of a machine before I felt my tears of relief streaming down my cheeks, floating like small sparkles. Tifa looked at my reaction in surprise as I looked at the stars.  
  
"Did you see that, everyone?" I asked to the souls from Satelicon. "He did it! Garrod finally did it!" And for once, I actually felt good about it, as if a life-long mission was finally accomplished. And in a way, it was…  
  
It is my final act as a soldier, from now on I will live my own life. No matter how hard and lonely it will be.   
  
****  
  
"Tifa!" Garrod shouted in obvious relief and happiness as he floated away from the Gundam's cockpit. I looked at surprise as Tifa lets go of my hand and floated towards Garrod. The two of them locked in an embrace, twirling gently in the Z-Gravity of space.   
  
"I promise I won't let you go anymore. I promise I will always stay by your side!" Garrod swore, looking at Tifa with earnest eyes.  
  
"And so will I." Tifa replied solemnly but she was smiling tenderly at him.  
  
"Oh, geez!" I sighed as I looked away from their romantic moment, but I couldn't help smiling about it.   
  
It was a nice reunion. And I will not deprive them from it.  
  
*****  
  
The DX and the G-Falcon combined in jet mode as we were heading for the blue-white world.  
  
"Paula, are you sure we can enter the atmosphere with this?" Garrod asked, trying to hide his nervousness.  
  
"Well, theoretically, yes." I said. "At least the manual says it can. But I never really tried this before so it's kinda new for me."  
  
"Oh," came his short reply.  
  
"What, you don't trust me then?" I asked in a mock-injured tone. "You just make Tifa  comfortable in that cockpit of yours and let me do the work here from now on."  
  
There was a noise from the radio. It was either a stifled snort, or a glitch since we were entering the atmosphere. I chose the former.   
  
I looked again at the Earth. At the new life I will lead. I knew that I would never return to the Colonies, to space, if I were given the chance. It had ended when Satelicon died.  
  
"The three of us, let's return home." Garrod said softly.  
  
Home. Such a nice word. "Sure." I smiled at Garrod, silently thanking him. "Let's."  
  
  
**  
THE END**  
  



End file.
